Silencios One Shot, Dohko x Shión, Yaoi
by Letos-night
Summary: Es un One shot, dedicado a la pareja de dohko Shión, una mañana, despiertan en felicidad, tan solo para esperar el ocaso. APTO PARA TODAS LAS EDADES


Este fue uno de mis primeros fics, es bastante triste, pero le considero apto para todas las edades, es Yaoi.

Se sitúa después de todas las guerras.

Espero sea de su agrado, a pesar de que, repito, es uno de los primeros que escribí, pese a todo, considero que es un buen relato.

Sin más, les dejo el fic:

* * *

.

**Silencios**

**One - Shot**

**Dohko x Shión**

**Universo Saint Seiya**

**Advertencia: Angst**

* * *

**- … -**

Silencios perdidos en la nada… ¿Qué puede ser más exacto que eso?

Ayer la vida me dio un revés… jajaja, yo que pensaba que jamás sentiría el calor de unos brazos aferrándome… puedes ser tan dulce si te lo permites ¿Por qué nunca revelaste tus sentimientos¿Tanto miedo me tenías?

No es por nada pero eso… duele…

Cientos de años en la tumba, cientos de años frente a una cascada, para al final terminar en la cama por la gracia de una niña ¿no te parece risorio?, no somos más que peones en el tablero de los dioses… pero a eso nos acostumbramos, y (al menos yo) estoy de acuerdo, siempre y cuando en este arreglo se me permita estar a tu lado… ¿compañeros de armas? No… más bien compañeros de almas…

Siento una pequeña punzada de dolor en la cabeza… ¿migraña tan temprano?, por los dioses que me dejaste agotado…

Me he entregado a ti con la pasión que casi había olvidado que poseía, la misma con la que desee siempre estar a tu lado, y nunca pude demostrarte… quiero comerte a besos, quiero estar contigo siempre… quiero que me beses y besarte, pero no deseo pasar nuestra eternidad corpórea en este lugar de guerra… quiero viajar contigo, a un lugar lleno de paz… dime amor ¿son muy verdes las montañas?

Beso tu frente y me pongo de pie, las sábanas de seda resbalan lentamente por mi cuerpo desnudo, me deshago de tu abrazo, y entro a la regadera, permito que el agua corra por mi cuerpo, es casi tan placentera como tus manos, Dohko… mi Dohko¿Cómo pudimos pasar tanto tiempo sin confesar este sentimiento tan arrollador?…

Otra molesta punzada, esta vez en la base de la nuca… detesto los dolores matutinos, por que significan que han de durar todo el día… pero a tu lado, jejeje a tu lado poco me importan molestias estúpidas.

Quiero reír, pero descubro que de mi boca solo salen suspiros…

**- Te amo - **

Entonces salgo de la regadera… me observo en el espejo, mi rostro irradia felicidad… ¿no es asombroso lo que una noche de satisfacción absoluta puede hacer en los humanos?, tu acabas de darle perfección a mi vida, mi vida… se me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar vivo…

Regreso a la cama y tomo tus cabellos en mis manos

**- Despierta dormilón –** Murmuras algo que más bien parece un gruñido, y no puedo evitar reír **– Jajaja, anda, si no despiertas los chicos pensarán que te he secuestrado o algo… - **Abres tus ojos con pereza

**- ¿En verdad es necesario? Ahuum – **

**- Si… lo es… ahora anda, vamos – **

Me observas con una sonrisa pícara¿acaso quieres que regrese a la cama? Jajaja, tu no tienes remedio… siento otra pequeña punzada, pero la ignoro… no deseo que te des cuenta, este día tiene que ser perfecto para ambos…

**- Levántate ya Dohko… - **

**- Mmm como quieras, ya voy – **

Te levantas de un salto y te pones la primera túnica que encuentras, entonces pasas tus brazos por mi cintura y me atraes en un beso apasionado, dulce y maduro… un beso perfecto como nosotros…

**- Te amo… - **

**- Y yo te amo más Shión… yo te amo más – **

Juntas nuestras narices en una caricia dulce, me sueltas y te diriges a la puerta

**- Venga, los niños nos esperan - **

Yo te observo caminar hacia la puerta, con esa energía inagotable que siempre te ha caracterizado…

Solo duró un segundo… te diste la vuelta, y me mostraste tu sonrisa, veo tu contorno rodeado por los rayos del sol… una visión perfecta, en ese segundo otra punzada se alojó en mi cráneo por lo menos pude ver tu sonrisa… por lo menos…

**- Shión… -** Dohko se acerca rápidamente y toma a Shión en sus brazos… está frío… **- SHION!!!!!!! Despierta… vamos… despierta… despierta… DESPIERTA… - **

Ni un movimiento…

**- Shión… por favor… Shión… no… Shión… Shión… abre los ojos… Shión… no, no, no… SHION!!!!! - **

Se aferró al cuerpo frío e inerte de Shión, comenzó a sollozar y a gritar desesperado, mientras lo zarandeaba, mientras intentaba conseguir una mirada, un respiro, un pulso, un despertar, un "te amo", lo que fuera… lo que fuera menos aceptar que estaba… muerto…

La arteria principal del cráneo se había reventado, causándole una muerte instantánea… sin sentido… sin razón… sin justicia…

Pero no ocurrió, no despertó… y Dohko, se quedó allí llamándole y moviéndole, instándole a despertar por otras cinco horas… no se despegó del cuerpo, hasta que el caballero de Aries entró al recinto y se encontró con la escena… un caballero desplomado, sosteniendo en sus brazos al patriarca, llorando desconsolado, gritando desesperado… muriéndose junto con él…

Esa tarde tuvo que enterrarlo, y tuvo que despedirse por tercera vez…

Esa tarde…

Esa tarde, su alma…

Su alma también murió.

* * *

.

**Fin**

Este fue, como siempre, espero sus comentarios, espero sus comentarios, y me despido, como siempre, dejando mis mejores deseos.

Leto.


End file.
